The Only Thing That Matters
by fire-emblem-girl
Summary: About Limstella. Uh...Don't really know how to describe it. Read and Review please!T for violence in latter chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello. This is my latest fic. Now, you may be asking "why exactly are you writing _another_ fic?You still have one other one going!" To that I say: "I wish to, so I shall." Anyway, this fic is about Limstella. It's strange but I actually really like her. She's my favourite morph.(she hasn't done anything to make me hate her so there you go). So yes, Sonia tends to call her an abomination alot so I shall have some Sonia bashing in there. I have no clue how long this fic will go on...maybe a few chapters...I don't know. Please give me some feedback on this and no flames please, constructive criticism only please!

Chapter One.

"My beloved morphs, my beauteous works of art. I've new jobs for you, my pets. First Limstella. You will go to Bern and contact Sonia. I want you to arrange a meeting with the king.

"Understood."

The golden eyed morph disapeared in the blink of an eye leaving the Dragon's Gate far behind. She was to contact Sonia. _What a loathsome assignment, _she thought. Sonia had a habit of calling her an abomination yet she and Limstella were made the same way and even looked fairly similar. The woman probably thought she was a human, what a ridiculous thing to think, Sonia was no more a human than Limstella or Ephidel were. On that note Limstella wondered what exactly would become of Ephidel. The other morph was not as strong as she or Sonia. It was not that she worried for Ephidel's safety, she could care less, she was concerned what would happen to her master if Ephidel were to fall in battle.

Bern was a place famed for its military might but Limstella was not impressed. Their intelligence was obviously not up to par if they could not see what was happening to the organization based in their land. The Black Fang had been changing, old members were replaced with new ones; morphs. Sonia had been posing as Brendan Reed's wife. He was the leader of the Black Fang though he had very little power now. Every time Limstella went to Bern on Lord Nergal's orders there were more and more of her own kind among the few remaining humans of the Black Fang. At this moment there was only ten humans left at the headquarters. _Soon Lord Nergal will be in complete control..._ That was what she wanted for she only wished the best for her master.

Limstella pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, she musn't be recognized as a morph. Though the king of Bern was an ally of Lord Nergal's she still didn't trust him. Humans had weak hearts, they always felt badly for other members of their species regardless of what they had done in the past. How pathetic. She was aware of the stares she was getting, she got even more when she headed straight for the road to the Black Fang's headquarters. Though nobody else in Lycia realized the Black Fang was changing other than the peasants of Bern, the danger of such powers as Ostia learning of the Fang's corruption was still something that worried her. If Ostia or even Eturia were to find out about the so called noble organization's odd activities it could mean failure for Lord Nergal. _That must not happen...at any cost _she thought grimly. There was no question that Lord Nergal would gladly sacrifice any of his morphs for his own personal gain and Limstella was only too aware of that but she knew she had to die at some point. If it could be called dying that is.

Her footsteps made no sound on the path though it was loose stones and she should therefore make some small amount of noise. The wandering merchants just up the road did not notice. Why she hadn't simply warped herself to the headquarters she did not know, perhaps there was some evidence of the person who's quintessence was used to make her still left. She quickly muttered and incantation and felt the familiar warmth of magic around her. Within seconds she was at the Bern headquarters of the Black Fang.

Limstella removed her hood, there was no danger of being recognized here. Everybody was morphs, she looked no different from any of them. She ran into several of her fellow morphs on the way to Sonia's usual haunt, the briefing room. Usually she was there ordering everybody about like she was a queen of some sort. Sonia had begun to listen less and less to Lord Nergal's orders. It was not something to worry about however, Limstella could destroy her if she was instructed to do so. Sonia believed herself to be a perfect being, more powerful than anyone else. That was a ridiculous thing to think, if Ephidel were to train harder in the art of magic he could probably defeat her.

Limstella didn't bother to knock on the door Sonia was surely in the room. She had a loud, sharp voice, it could hardly be missed. She walked in the room and asked to speak with Sonia a moment.

"Silence!Can't you see I am speaking?"the woman snapped.

Limstella said nothing but was annoyed at Sonia. How dare she put their master's success at stake? Who did she think she was? Lord Nergal created her and she refused to listen to his commands? How could she not be content to follow her master's orders? Limstella calmed herself before saying her request again.

"...Lord Nergal has sent me. I have orders from him. You must listen."

Sonia sent an icy glare in Limstella's direction but the emotionless morph acted as if she didn't notice. How childish of Sonia to act the way she did. Limstella simply did what morphs did best, fade into the shadows. Only her golden eyes would give away her position.

Finally Sonia finished speaking to the large bishop Kenneth and looked around the room for Limstella. _So many shadows to hide in... How foolish you are Sonia. _

"Come out you pitiful creature! You can not hide from me!"

_Pitiful? I believe it is you who is pitiful Sonia. I may not have the ability to hide myself from you but I can certainly defeat you. _

"I have been sent by Lord Nergal. You have new orders."

"I heard you! Now tell me what they are and be gone!" Sonia yelled with a wave of her bony hand. _She has painted her nails red. How silly. She is a morph, only humans have the desire to do such things for they are weak of heart. _

"...Master Nergal wishes to speak with the king of Bern. You are to arrange this."

"Hmph. 'You are to arrange this.' Whom do you think you are speaking to? I am a perfect being created by Lord Nergal himself!" Sonia says with her head held high. If she only knew how utterly ridiculous she looked at this moment.

She _was _created by master Nergal but she is not a perfect being. She is far from it. Her actions and words only gave Limstella more reason to believe that Sonia thought herself a human. _How funny it is how morphs will eventually be corrupted by what they see around them. That foolish woman believes she is different from the rest of us. It will be a shock to her when Lord Nergal uses her quintessence to make another morph even stronger than her. _Limstella mused.

"Those are your orders."

"Get out of my sight you abomination!"Sonia screamed and Limstella was only too happy to oblige. She was not an abomination. She always followed Lord Nergal's orders. He favoured Limstella and Ephidel, it was very obvious to everyone but Sonia.

Limstella was required to remain in Bern until Sonia followed her orders. She was not overly thrilled of this arrangement but said nothing. It was for Lord Nergal. She only did as her master told her. However Limstella had to be careful to avoid Brendan Reed and his two sons Lloyd and Linus. They did not know of the real plans for the Black Fang though the Reed brothers were suspicious apparently. That was fine, as soon as they fell in battle Limstella would be there to gather their quintessence for Lord Nergal. _Fools. They are all fools compared to Lord Nergal. Only he has the power to rule this pitiful world. _

She hurried towards Sonia's quarters, she would have to stay there until darkness fell. Then and only then could Limstella venture forth and see to it that Lord Nergal's orders were followed. She would not let that stupid woman get in the way of her master or herself. Limstella was the only one to collect quintessence, it was her duty. Lord Nergal had promised that she was to be the only one. Neither Sonia nor Ephidel would be the morph to collect the precious quintessence, only she, Limstella. He had promised. _Foolish...This is all foolish. Lord Nergal will dispose of me when I am no longer needed why is it so important that I only collect the essence? Why... Human emotions... No. I have no need for them. Perhaps Lord Nergal is more than just your master to you? No. He is my master and nothing more. Nothing?Nothing more? ...Nothing other than a master. _

Limstella felt odd, as if something was not right within herself. Who was that voice? It was not her own yet it felt familiar. _Ridiculous. This is all ridiculous. _She continued to Sonia's quarters but stopped when she heard voices inside.

"Lloyd. Don't you think you're over reacting? I mean, father has been harsh with us before and you did insult his...wife." It was the brother Linus. He had said the word wife with such hatred and anger. He could only be speaking of Sonia.

"Linus, he is blinded! I don't care if he is married to her, she's not right!"

There was a laugh. Obviously Linus believed his brother to be taking things much to serious. _He should. They both should but I only wish that they stay here, unable to take action for some time longer. That is when those nobles will strike them down, while they are unable to move. Then Lord Nergal will have his quintessence_ Limstella thought.

"What is so funny? I fail to see the humour in this situation Linus. Have you laid eyes on Sonia? Have you seen how her eyes those eerie golden eyes stare back at you and you know that she wishes harm to come to you? Well, have you?"

"...I will admit...She isn't the most normal looking person eh? But look at the people around us, they all look similar to her no?" Linus replied.

"That's because they are working together to corrupt the Fang! We must stop her! If she is allowed to follow through with her devious plan who knows what will become of Bern...no...all of Elibe!"

"Ugh. You're so dramatic. Anyway, there's nothing we can do now, is there?" Linus said with a sigh.

"...Maybe not now...But...I will bring her down if she shows any sign of trying to influence the Fang."

_They know too much. Lord Nergal could be in trouble...Sonia you fool. What have you done? I must inform Master Nergal..._

Limstella summoned the magic that usually lay dormant in her and muttered an incantation. Her purple hair fluttered around her for a moment and she was gone, vanished without a trace. She opened her eyes as she reached the Dragon's Gate and started to run as soon as she was able to. Her boots made a clunking noise on the hard stone floor, the sound echoed throughout the long corridor. She had to get to Lord Nergal before Sonia and the Reed brothers could ruin her master's plan.

As she got to the main room where the gate was situated a sentry stopped her. Limstella had no time for such things this sentry was only a morph, dispensible, she struck him down in an instant with a spell and continued. When she got inside Limstella slowed her pace to a walk she did not want to alarm anyone or give Marquess Pherae any reason to doubt her master's abilities.

"Limstella...I thought I ordered you to speak with Sonia."

She hesitated for only a moment then opened her mouth to speak.

"Is there some...problem Limstella?"

"...My Lord Nergal...Sonia has comprimised the success of your mission. The brothers...Lloyd and Linus...They know too much. They have become too suspicious," She replied, hoping her master believed her.

"Ah...Well, we will have to do something about Sonia and those brothers...Won't we Limstella?"

"Yes Milord..."

"That is your new assignment. If something were to go...wrong...with Sonia's mission...Do not blame yourself my beautiful creation...Now go," Nergal ordered.

Limstella left as quickly as she had come and returned to the Black Fang's headquarters. Sonia was standing there, waiting for her to return.

"Where did you go to hm?"

Limstella didn't answer, she did not have to give an answer to this woman. Yet when Sonia shot her an icy glare she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She would not let this...thing dictate her actions. Limstella had only one master, Nergal, that was whom she would follow even to death if need be.

"Answer me you souless being!"

Again Limstella remained silent. Sonia's words hurt her but she would not let her see that they did. They were both morphs the feelings they felt were artificial, manufactured.

"Limstella, answer me, I will personally see to it that you never see your beloved master again if you don't."

She tries to sound calm yet looking at her Limstella knew Sonia was too angry for many words. _Perfect being, maybe in your own world,_ Limstella thought to herself. But she answered Sonia's question because she didn't wish to find out if the woman would be able to keep her word about never seeing Lord Nergal again.

"...I had an urgent matter to attend to."

"An urgent matter? And what was this so called urgent matter?" Sonia asked. Her eyes shot daggers at Limstella but she otherwise gave no indication of her feelings other than her tone of voice.

"That is none of your concern Sonia."

It wasn't, it was only for Lord Nergal to know and for Sonia to eventually find out herself. Limstella would not tell her that the brothers Reed were becoming suspicious or that she was nothing to their master, Sonia would figure that out soon enough. The older woman looked angry enough to strangle someone and she nearly did. Limstella didn't flinch as Sonia grabbed her by the cloak and lifted her off the ground. She could barely breathe but Sonia could not allow her to die because if she did the whole mission would be ruined. Limstella simply stared down at Sonia until she let her go. She took a deep breath then turned and left the room leaving Sonia to be angry or bitter, whatever was the woman's preference.

Sonia was growing increasingly more foolish. Limstella could almost laugh at her. It was so humourous to see Sonia acting like the perfect wife and mother simply because in reality the older morph was cold hearted and self centered. The one thing she noticed was the little girl following Brendan Reed and Sonia around like a lost puppy. Limstella remembered the girl, Nino she was called, Lord Nergal had thought she would be of some use because she was from a very prominent magic wielding family. What a mistake that was. The girl definately had promise but she was much too soft hearted to be of any use to Master Nergal. Nino was one of the few humans left now but Sonia probably had plans to dispose of her somehow. What a shame, the girl could wield magic as well as any mage, perhaps better but she was of no use now, none at all. Then there was that other woman valkyrie, Ursula, she was so devoted to Sonia it was sad. However she was of use to Lord Nergal for she did not possess the weakness that most humans had, or at least not large amounts of it. Lloyd and Linus were also useful despite their mistrust for Sonia, both could wield a sword with considerable skill. The most devoted to Lord Nergal was a man called Jaffar. He was much like a morph, he did not have emotions he only lived to kill for Lord Nergal. He did not question the motives of his superiors and did what he was asked. The Four Fangs. The strongest of the Black Fang they were the most useful even after death, they no doubt had wonderful quintessence to be harvested.

Limstella walked around the headquarters with her hood covering her face, no one could be allowed to see that she was a morph. She ran into Ursula but said nothing even though the woman greeted her as a new ally. That was one weakness the woman possessed, she was much too friendly. Limstella also saw the Reed brothers from afar and Jaffar as well. She caught sight of Brendan Reed and quickly hid in the shadows, if he asked questions she could not answer them and that would be suspicious. In time Limstella would simply be here and nobody would ask questions because they had seen her around and assumed she was a new recruit. When that time came she would not have to hide from others, only Brendan, Lloyd and Linus Reed. The brothers would have too much of an influence over their father's actions if they noticed a stranger amongst them. If something were to go wrong because of her Limstella could not return to her Master, she would not be wanted so she would have to dispose of herself before anyone else could. There would be other Limstellas of that she was sure, if she died another would take her place. Still, she didn't want to think of failing, the shame would be too great, she did not want to fail Lord Nergal ever if she could help it.

She returned to Sonia's quarters and hid there until the other morph returned. Sonia was of course angry with her for sneaking into her room but when Limstella not so gently reminded her it was for their master and she fell silent. Luckily for them both Brendan Reed did not usually sleep in the same room as Sonia so Limstella could sleep on the floor and not standing in the shadows.

The next morning she awoke early in the morning and took another walk around the grounds, for some reason she liked to. Another one of her stupid weaknesses she decided. Another habit to break, another thing to feel ashamed for.

* * *

I guess that's it for now. Sonia is a bum, i mean jeez, Limstella isn't _that _bad. Hee Hee. Anyway, thanks for reading this regardless of whether you liked it or not, it's the reading of it that counts. I have decided to make this multi chapter so yeah._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The Only Thing That Matters 

Hello faithful reviews! I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I had to reformatt my 'reliable' computer 3 or 4 times and I hadn't saved the half a chapter I'd done of this to floppy! I tried to start again and bam! Reformatted again! Anyway, reviewer responses!

Narukusnoone: Thanks so much for your review!

Hyliansage: yeah...Lloyd a drama queen...I'll try to fix that in the latter chapters. And as for Limstella feeling ashamed...I'm not sure if she truly can it would probably be more of an artifical thing. Like in her death quote she says something along the lines of "These feelings are manufactured, even this sorrow" which suggests that even if their just programmed into her she does still feel them. Thanks for your review and kind words -corny.

Aerisghost: I didn't care if Eliwood, Lyn or Hector died or what after awhile as well. I even insulted Eliwood immediately after his dad kicked it. (He was closing his eyes WAY too much!). As for the thing you said about the characters being better than in the game was really nice, thanks! Not sure if I agree but thanks all the same.

Kouichikimura4eva: thanks for the review bell. Our good friend matt hasn't gotten round to reviewing yet...bugger. But anyway, you can write well yourself so...yeah! Can't wait til last resort…and the end of Mr.Brightside (shameless plug for a friend)

Arashisama: thanks for the review. Limstella so owns Sonia.you could even say she pwns her. To the extreme!

Chapter 2 

Limstella awoke at the crack of dawn as usual. Sonia was still asleep on her bed with too many pillows and silly tassels so the morph took her leave of the older woman's quarters and went to survey her surroundings more carefully than the day before.

The headquarters for the Black Fang was fairly large, the corridors themselves were huge, not a big as the Dragon's Gate but close. Though she was inside the building her hair whipped around when a cold blast of air from outside managed to reach the inside of the building. Why Lord Nergal had chosen for her to have such long hair she would never know. It was a nuisance to her but all the morphs had the same thing to deal with, Ephidel, Limstella, Sonia and she assumed the newest morph; Denning had long hair as well. She could just burn it off but that would serve no purpose and may anger Lord Nergal. Limstella only took orders from her master. She didn't do anything unless Lord Nergal allowed it. It was required. Limstella was only a morph after all. Her master was a human and that was much more important than a person that was created was.

She continued walking until she got outside. A harsh wind was sweeping through the entire area but Limstella could not feel its icy touch. What she could feel however was the crackling sensation in the air that signaled someone in the vicinity was using a magic spell. Someone powerful. Perhaps if she could appraoch that person from behind she could take that person's essence.

Limstella began to walk soundlessly. She could not afford to ruin this oppurtunity by alerting the person of her presence by the sound of her footsteps. As an added precaution she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and hid most of her face within the folds of the dark fabric. Only her eyes would give away the fact that she was a morph.

As she grew closer to the source of the magic she heard voices. Limstella recognized those voices. The girl Lord Nergal had given to Sonia to take care of and the Valkyrie Ursula. Though she could no longer take either person's quintessence Limstella wanted to see whom was using the magic in case either one of the other magic users were to have some sort of...misshap. Their essence would be most powerful indeed.

Limstella quickly hid behind one of the storage sheds and melted into the shadows. If she could observe the mage's true power in battle then she would know exactly how to bring her down later on.

"Okay Nino, just concentrate and chant the words. Don't forget to aim where you want the spell to go," Ursula said as she opened a fire tome.

"A-alright. Here we go!"

Limstella nearly gasped as she realized that it was that young child was the source of the magic in the air. She couldn't be the sole contributor of all that mana. Her master was even more brilliant than anyone else knew. He had kept this girl because of her magical abilities.

She observed the lesson for the duration and waited until the two left.

"Very well done Nino. Now remember...don't tell Lady Sonia of this."

"Okay Ursula. Mother probably wouldn't like it if she knew you were teaching me too."

Limstella contemplated telling Sonia of the secret lessons but decided against it. If she wanted to know things going on around her headquarters then she had best figure it out herself. Brining either Nino or Ursula to an early grave would not help Lord Nergal at all. Nobody was any good to anyone if they were dead or had weak quintessence. If she was to kill either of them her master's plan would fail, he needed the Four Fangs.

Seeing as the sun was rising Limstella returned to Sonia's quarters and acted as if she had never left. Let the foolish woman ask her where she had been, Limstella would not divulge that to her.

When she awoke Sonia took little notice of Limstella murmuring spells under her breath. Limstella didn't look up and Sonia didn't say anything to her in return. Both women ignored each other until Sonia left her room and went to conduct whatever it was that she was told to do.

Limstella stopped looking at the magic tomes in front of her with some difficulty. Magic was strange that way. It captivated its user and caused many a mage to go mad just restraining his or herself from using its strength. However Limstella was not weak like those who were taken over by the desire to use magic, she could not be driven insane by magic alone.

Her orders were to observe Sonia's actions and the only way to do so was to follow Sonia. Though Limstella was not proud to be forced to lurk in the shadows she would do it for her master.

It was not a difficult task, locating Sonia. Limstella could hear her barking orders at her subordinates from her hiding place down the hall from the room the other morph was in. Sonia was coming her way. The loud clicking of her shoes on the floor alerted her of that soon enough so Limstella could hide herself properly.

"Fools! All of them! Fools!" Sonia yelled angrily.

Perhaps it is you who are the fool Sonia...thought Limstella.

Sonia brushed past Limstella without seeing her. Limstella waited until Sonia got halfway down the long corridor before beginning to follow her once more. Though, it was doubtful that Sonia would notice anybody following her in her current state.

Limstella noticed too late that Sonia was returning to her room. If Limstella was not there... she would deal with that obstacle once she came to it. She secretly wished that Lord Nergal would order her to dispose of Sonia but that would never happen. The only way Sonia was going to be killed was by Lord Nergal himself or by that Lycian noble's son Eliwood's hands. Limstella could of course get rid of Sonia but her master would kill her if she killed Sonia. Not to mention Limstella never went against her master.

"Where is that little..." she heard Sonia say, fury apparent in her voice.

Limstella walked through the door just as Sonia was about to leave the room. The older woman's face was twisted with rage.

"How dare you! If I told Lord Nergal of all that you are doing you would be back where you came from! I told you to stay here!"

"Do not use that condesending tone with me Sonia."

"Silence! I do not want to hear the ridiculous words of a monster such as you!" Sonia screamed.

Allowing your emotions to rule your actions once again Sonia. How pathetic. What a disapointment you are to Lord Nergal.

Limstella said no more, not speaking would anger Sonia more but it would only prove that the older woman was really the monster, the abomination. Sonia did yell some more and for a long time but Limstella just ignored her and waited for her to stop.

"…Well, you will be happy to know that I have contacted the King of Bern, you can leave now," Sonia said once she was sufficiently calm.

"Those were not my orders. I am not inclined to believe that you sent a messenger to the King Sonia."

"What did you just say? You doubt my ability? You doubt our Master's ability to choose the proper person for this job?" Sonia asked, her voice beginning to rise with anger again.

"I did not say I doubt Lord Nergal."

The older morph just laughed bitterly and brushed by Limstella to wherever it was that she was going.

"Oh, and Limstella, be a dear and don't leave this room," Sonia said as she closed the door to her room and locked it.

_I shall have to inform Lord Nergal of this now Sonia. What a shame, he had such high hopes for you I'm sure. _

Limstella murmured an incantation and was gone from Bern and a moment later arrived at the Dragon's Gate. It was still early but morphs were already everywhere but among them Limstella could not see Ephidel among them, it was of no matter really, if he had fallen their master could just make another. It seemed as though the gate had been under siege, certain places had been broken down and some walls had huge holes in them. What had become of her Master, had he been injured somehow?

She walked until she got to the main room; her master was not here at the moment. Where had he gone, somewhere else… She would simply ask someone what had happened and report to her master as soon as possible.

Limstella noticed there was blood on the ground or at least where there wasn't any debris. She knew it wasn't her master's but Marquess Pherae's, it seemed as if the opening of the gate had been unsucessful. All her master's quintessence…gone. That would mean that Limstella would need to get more to compensate for the loss and possibly gather more for her master if he was injured. But that would be an easy task, there were after all people still alive in Elibe and their lives would have to be sacrificed for the good of Lord Nergal.

The lives of humans other than her master meant nothing to Limstella; she had murdered so many already and had felt no remorse for taking their lives from them. Even when she saw the families of the people she killed crying and screaming at her asking why Limstella hadn't felt a thing. Of course she wasn't expected to feel any emotions, she was a morph and technically had no emotions to speak of. However if she were to fail Lord Nergal she didn't know what she would feel if anything at all before her master disposed of her. Morphs who couldn't do their jobs were killed and that was it, no one ever spoke of it though it happened almost everyday.

The morphs still around the Dragon's Gate were not much help, they had seen her Master disapear after being wounded by Marquess Pherae but didn't know much else besides that. After speaking to one particular morph Limstella learned that Ephidel had been dragged into the gate when the boy child had woken his older sister from her trance like state and ruined the attempt at bringing dragon's back into the world. Limstella knew that her master would no doubt be in the other place the morphs had taken by force. It was only a small concealed fortress in the countryside but her master had could work without being disturbed.

Limstella had to report Sonia's activities to her master, Lord Nergal could deal with her in any way he chose it mattered not to Limstella.

* * *

Well, gonna end it there I suppose. Phew, I know it's not a very long chapter but I haven't written this one in awhile so I'm not right on…anyway, I hope this chapter was up to par and if it wasn't feel free to let me know but just don't flame me, constructive critism is very much welcomed! Until next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Only Thing That Matters

SO SORRY! I took forever didn't I? Please don't kill me! holds hands in front of face I got lazy!

Chapter 3

Limstella summoned the strength and teleported herself to the mountain fortress immediately glancing around the damp dark cavern. This was their second fortress; their hideaway when the Dragon's Gate became dangerous. Though her master greatly preferred to be on the Dread Isle she knew he would be here; there was no choice but to come here.

She closed her eyes attempting to pinpoint the location of her injured superior; the largest room in the hideout, the run down throne room. Though there had never been any real type of nobles here someone who had obviously longed for the life of royalty had modeled the large space after the throne room of Ostia. It had been before her time, Lord Nergal had already possessed the fortress when she was constructed; it was her birthplace in a sense.

"Lord Nergal…" Limstella said quietly as she entered the spacious area carefully bowing her head.

"Ah, Limstella. What is it now?" the man asked from the shadows cast across the chair.

"It is regarding Sonia my Lord…"

"Sonia. What has that fool done this time?" Nergal asked, almost bitterly.

"Her actions suggest she wishes to betray you my Lord."

The man beckoned her to move closer and as usual Limstella did as she was told. A clammy hand was placed on her cheek and the other ran through a few strands of her wavy hair.

"My beautiful creation, you will return to Bern and continue to monitor Sonia. Eliwood and his band of rats are heading her way; she will defeat him and you will return here."

"Yes Lord Nergal…" she whispered.

In the blink of an eye she was gone once more, again at the Black Fang's headquarters.

"Hey! You! Uh…who are you?" a loud, rough sounding voice called from across the field.

_Linus Reed. Your essence is strong; however your time is not now. You and your brother will become puppets under Lord Nergal's control soon enough…_

"Good morning Milord," she said bowing slightly as he approached her.

"Ah…what's your name?"

"Limstella Lord Linus," the morph answered; there was no use in lying when it was so close to the man's death.

"Are you…someone new? I've never seen you around before."

"LINUS!"

"Eh…Lloyd, what is it?"

The blonde man strode over his face remaining stoic but it was obvious he was suspicious of the golden eyed young woman in front of him,

"Father wants to speak to us now. Sonia as well."

"Oh…? Nice meeting you Limstella," Linus said his face visibly stiffening at mention of Sonia.

"And you as well my Lord…"

The two men walked away leaving Limstella to her own devices; which was fine by her; she had work to do and had no time for the musings of silly little Lordlings. The morph moved to the Audience Chamber becoming one with the darkness and listening to the conversation between the Four Fangs, Sonia and Brendan Reed.

" Jaffar. Ursula. Lloyd. Linus. That's everyone, is it not? If I have you, the Four Fangs, together, I need no one else. I have need of you to eliminate a man whose living plagues me. His name is Eliwood, a noble of Pherae," Sonia told the group of people in front of her known simply as the Four Fangs of the Black Fang.

A fierce looking man Limstella assumed was the one called Jaffar had no reply; simply a silent nod.

"...Pherae's located in Lycia, is it not?" Ursula inquired resting her hand on her chin.

"That's right. But he is no simple country lord. He has friends.Other Lycian lords. Individually, they are no match for you, and yet...Carelessness invites death," the older woman informed them in a harsh tone as usual.

"Do not made that mistake," said Ursula sternly.

"Lloyd, Linus... I have work for you, the Reed brothers, as well. All right?" Sonia continued almost asking a question but without the concern most would have for another's well being.

"One question. Are these our father's ord-- I mean... the orders of the head of the Black Fang?" the blonde man asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Sonia giggled almost happily, "Hee hee... Why, naturally. Isn't that right, my beloved?

A brusque looking man, the leader of the Black Fang nodded distractedly, "Mmm... Ah... yes.

"There! Are you satisfied? Remove Eliwood. Your orders come from the head of the Black Fang, Brendan Reed. As members of this group, you will follow that order, yes? Or... does your opponent frighten you into immobility, Lloyd?" a harsh insult to one of the brothers by the cruel woman.

Linus gaped at her outraged for a moment before attempting to growl out a rebuttal, "Sonia! How dare you speak to my brother in such a..."

Lloyd raised a hand his face remaining as cold as the winds that blew through the headquarters in the night, "Linus."

"...I know."

"Sonia, we do not need to be chastised by you. Under our father, we are the ones who've carried out the law of the Fang. If Eliwood is an evil person, there is no reason for us to hesitate," Lloyd murmured taking his hand off the sword at his side.

"The Fang lets none escape," Linus added his face tight with anger.

"We, the brothers Reed, dispense the Fang's justice."

" ... Ursula, Jaffar, you understand your orders, yes? Once you find the target, you eliminate him at once!" Sonia ordered her features contorted with rage for a moment before returning to her usual emotionless state.

"It will be as you say, Lady Sonia. Anything for you," Ursula said with a graceful bow.

"... I've received my orders. I will do my duty," the black haired man called Jaffar muttered his face hidden in the folds of his clothing.

"Your target's name is Eliwood, noble of Pherae! Bring him down. On the Black Fang's honour!"

All parties present nodded and exited the room leaving only Sonia and Brendan Reed remained inside.

"My beloved…those boys of yours…are quite troublesome."

Limstella closed her eyes mentally whispering the incantation that would take her away from the area; she didn't care for listening to the woman seducing the man. It was disgusting to the younger morph that Sonia could so easily act the way she did; humans were repulsive creatures to her.

She was presently strolling across the yard the snow crunching under her boots hair flying in the wind as she read over the tome she had in her hand. This was almost a routine of hers; walking outside reading despite the freezing weather. At least no dim witted humans would get in her way; they were all soft and didn't like the cold. Not Limstella, she didn't mind if it was hot or cold or the most beautiful day in the entire world because that wasn't what was important. Only Lord Nergal was important to her; his needs, his wants were paramount. No matter what he asked of her she would do his will even if it meant giving her life for what he desired.

The morph looked up from her book; the King of Bern would get Sonia's letter in a few days time and no doubt send one of his wyvern riders with a response. There was at least a week to wait until the plan to assassinate the heir to Bern's throne would come to pass and after that Limstella would return to her master's side where she belonged. However, the morph was not entirely sure she trusted Sonia to make the plan go off without a hitch but that was fine. If Sonia failed Lord Nergal would certainly destroy her and in any case Limstella could gather enough quintessence on her own; she didn't need the help of that vile woman. A slight smile played on the golden eyed young woman's lips; she and only she would serve her master, Sonia simply was not good enough.

* * *

Okay…That's all for now. I'm sorry for the short crappy chapter! The next one will be longer I promise! I also plan to make the next chapter the last (maybe…) but don't count on it seeing as nothing ever goes according to plan! ; Again, sorry I took so long to update! I don't know which'll be updated next…mah… 


End file.
